A Stickey situation
by Kabii-Kins
Summary: (The story is from my Archive of Our Own account go check out my other works there and leave kudos!) [LEMON] I cant believe that half of this fic is mostly about a stick... Not being where a stick should be.


Braixen sat atop the pokemon center roof, staring off into the endless night sky lit by the bright white moon; an inexplicable sense of wonder and anticipation surged through her loins as sweat moisturized the roots of her fur. Her eyes gleamed with a lustful dew. The inevitable cycle has finally begun once more; and in her evolved state, it was harder to control herself.

She gritted her teeth. "D-damn heat..." She grunted as her claws dug into the shingles of the rooftop. She could feel her natural lubricant soak her inner thighs, exposing her throbbing lips to the cool nights air. She gasped, clutching her chest. "F... fuck..." She bit her lip, trying to prevent any moans that could escape as the cool breeze brushed against her. 'W... what the hell, Braixen!' she cursed at herself internally as she brought her legs closer together. She smacked her cheeks to try to pull herself together. 'You were able to control this in the past girl! What the fuck are you doing!? You're LOSING it!' She could feel her heart pound against her chest as her body temperature rose. 'You need to head back to Serena's room and sleep it off... It'll pass. Just, stand up and... and...' She sighed as her arms went limp and her hands dropped down to her lap. "Shit..." She muttered, despite her thoughts, she didn't have enough willpower to do what she told herself to do.

Without a second thought she reached for the stick that was lodged into her tail as It usually was. As she took hold of the stick, she hesitantly looked around at her surroundings, making sure that no one was there to witness whatever was going to happen. She sighed with defeat as she removed the stick from her tail and held it in front of her. She stared at it for a brief moment before spreading her legs apart, letting her loins feel the cool breeze clearly once more. "Well..." She muttered to herself as she lowered her stick and positioned it towards her cavity. She bit her lip as its wooden surface pressed against her lips. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

Without another thought, she pushed the stick inside of her making her gasp, as if something was being released within her... Well... Partially that was. She bit her lip as she moved the stick around, her meaty walls trying to get hold of the foreign object. "NNNPH!" She quickened her pacing a bit the stick roughly moving in and out of her nearly like sandpaper. There was a lot of friction. She threw her head back, trying her best to ignore the pain, knowing that she had to make due with what she had as much as she desired something smoother and softer, but no matter what she did, the pain was still there, and was still extremely noticeable.

"F-FUCK!" She yelped in pain as the stick went in deeper and deeper, she pulled her feet towards her, her own knees nearly hitting her chest. She couldn't bear the pain much longer, and attempted to pull the stick out of her, but the effort only made it hurt much more, her eyes snapped wide open as her pupils dilated grunting once more in pain. "G-god... Damn it..." She said between stick movements and grunts.

No matter what she did, her walls held the stick in place, refusing to let go, and her raising voice was not going to help her one bit.

"Braixen?"

Braixen froze at the familiar voice that called her name. 'Oh fuck no...' She bit her lip in fear, still trying to remove the stick from her vaginal cavity. "Y-yeah?"

"Are you alright up there?"

"O-oh yeah!" She lied, gritting her teeth as she continued to twist the stick around. "J-Just fine Grennie! No need to worry here! Not at all!"

There was a moment of awkward silence between her and the voice of concern. 'REALLY believable Braixen.' She scolded herself. 'He's TOALLY not going to assume that you got your stick stuck in your fucking vagina.' She smacked herself on the forehead. 'Fucking idiot.'

"I-I'm coming up there, Braixen."

"Ah! Nono! T-There's no need to-"

It was too late, He was pulling himself up over the edge of the rooftop, making his way towards Her, rolling his eyes as he saw her in her current position. "I knew it." He said as he knelt down in front of her. "There was no way I could smell such a scent and not come across this visual."

"Ah... Y-yeah..." Braixen looked away from the Pokemon that knelt before her. "T-Talk about humiliating am I right?"

Greninja knelt there, staring at the awkward posture of Braixen. "Quite..." He said as his eyes scanned her body. "Quite humiliating Indeed... You ahm..." He pointed at the stick lodged between her legs. "Need any help there?"

Braixen looked back down at the stick that was firmly lodged in her caverns, then hastily looked back up at Greninja, her face flushed with a horribly dark blush. "N-no! I mean... Probably... I-I mean... Why you a-askin' G-Grennie?"

Greninja blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "W-Well... It's not 'right' to... 'touch' someone without consent.." He rested his hand on the stick. "N-Now is it?"

Braixen huffed, gently placing her hand on top of his. "I... I suppose..." She looked up at him, her eyes firmly locking with his. "D-Do you promise t-that-"

"I promise not to tell." He gave her a reassuring smile before looking down at the stick once more, removing Braixens hand from the scene. He stared there for a moment before reaching his free hand towards her clit, spreading it apart a little to allow a bit more wiggling room for the stick from the entrance. He took a deep breath as he began to carefully move the stick around, he heard her yelp in pain as he did so. He bit his tounge, rubbing her lips with the tips of his fingers as he loosened the stick from her cavity.

Braixen gasped as she felt the stick wiggle out of her ever so slowly. "G-Greninja!" She moaned. "I... I-I can f-feel th-at you kn-AH!"

Greninja abruptly stopped and looked up at Braixen, who was gritting her teeth in pain once more. "S-Sorry!" He apologized as he removed his hand from her lips to caress her cheek to calm her down. "I-I'll go more slowly if you need me to..."

Braixen shook her head placing her hand on his once again. "N-No It's not that..." She reassured him. "I need something to... block out the reactions... you know?"

Greninja nodded. "I-I see..." He said before carefully unraveling his tongue and tucking it into his mouth securely. He leaned closer towards her. "I... I hope you don't mind w-what I'm about to do here."

Braixen chuckled, a bit of pain still lingered in her voice. "Grenn-ie... You're helping me t-through this embarrassing self pleasure incident... I'm pretty sure you ki... Uhm..." Her blush grew darker. She closed her eyes and braced herself, both her hands now gripping the roofs shingles once more.

Greninja removed his hand from her cheek and placed it back onto her clit as he leaned forward and connected his mouth to hers. He proceeded to rub her moist lips as he deepened the kiss, hoping to mute the yelps of pains that she would let out as he continued to remove the stick from her vagina to some degree.

Braixen scrunched her pokebrows as she felt the stick move out of her, grinding against her cavity in its uncomfortable manor. Her nails dug into the shingles as her sharp teeth dug into Greninjas lower lip. Greninja flinched in pain, yanking the stick out of her with great force pulling back as he did so.

The two shrieked in unison, stroking their areas of pain. Braixen sighed with relief. "O-Oh thank Arceus that's over..."

Greninja stroke his lower lip with the hand that was stroking Braixen. Her strong smell tickled his nose for a brief moment before he brushed it off on his leg before he handed the stick back to her. "Y-Yeah... Me too... Just don't go and shove things like that into yourself like that okay?"

"O... Okay." Braixen reached out and grabbed her stick, returning it back to her tail holster. "But I... Still have one problem."

"Hmm?" Greninja cocked his head to the side. "There is?" He noticed a rather swift change in her tone as soon as he handed the stick back to her; that somewhat flirtatious tone, that sparkle in her eye-her heat wasn't satiated yet after all. "Oh. There is."

Braixen leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You seemed to be extremely obligated to remove the stick from inside of me... So why not... Well... Be where the stick was." She smirked as she looked down. "And judging by what's going on down there... You seemed to enjoy doing it as well."

Greninja looked down to see what Braixen was talking about and sure enough, he was showing a sign of arousal; as a slit began to form at his loins, the tip of his dick began to poke through the slit. "Well damn." He said, blushing at the sight of his first-stage erection. "I-I guess I did..."

Braixen nudged him flirtatiously. "Please." She said, placing both her hands on his shoulders. "Allow me."

In a swift movement she switched spots with the ninja frog pokemon, pinning him down on the slightly slanted rooftop her clit gently resting on the tip of the "bulge" between his legs, she moaned softly as it rested there. "Y-You ready?"

Greninja shuddered, shocked by the sudden action. His face was flushed in a bright red color. "That d-depends." He stuttered. "Are you r-ready?"

Braixen chuckled. "G-god you're fucking cute when you're flustered." She leaned in and kissed his neck, Moaning as she thrusted herself on his growing erection. Her pussy stretched around the bulge as she moved her hips. She pulled her head away, locking eyes with him as she continued to fuck his growing erection. "Y-You like that?"

Greninja grunted as he felt his dick poking through the flesh of his bulge and grazing the walls off Braixens vaginal canal. "B-Braixen..." He muttered. He felt his heart race as he felt a throbbing sensation rushing through his loins. He gritted his teeth as he grabbed hold of her hips flipping her around so that he could be on top of her. He firmly stared her in the eye. "Fucking hell Braixen..." He murmured. "You really know how to get me going, now do you?"

"You think I'm the sexy one here Greninja?" Braixen raised a pokebrow. "I'm extremely flattered but... Nngh..." She was cut off by Greninja thrusting his cock into her pussy, her heart skipped a beat as she felt the muscly and slimy shaft slide in. "F... Fuck..."

Greninja smirked. "You were saying?"

"H... Harder..." Braixen mumbled. "Fuck me harder you... Sexy son of a bitch."

Greninja leaned in closer. "You think you can handle it?"

Braixen grunted as she grabbed hold of Greninja's head, pulling it to hers; connecting their lips in a sensual and passionate manner. After a brief moment, she pulled his head away. "Fuck me." She muttered. "Fuck me until I cry your god damned name for fucks sake."

Greninja chuckled, the tip of his nose touched hers. He pulled out, leaving only the tip to rest in her clit before ramming it back in as hard as he could. Making Braixen moan. He smirked as he repeated his movements moving faster with each thrust. "A-AHH!~" Braixen yelped as she felt his pulsating cock tear away what was left of her hymen.

Greninja groaned as he felt his cock pulsate more and more as he thrusted. "B-Braixen... I..." He panted as he moved faster. "I-I think I'm... I'm a-a-about to-" He was cut off short as he felt Braixens walls squeeze his penis, causing him to climax. "ACK! BRAIXEN!~"

"G-GRENNIE!~" Braixen arched her hips as she felt Greninja cum inside of her, She pulled his head down once more, their lips locked as they orgasmed.

After a while, Greninjas body gave way, he rolled himself and Braixen back to their starting position, with her resting on top of him, the two of them still connected; they just laid there, breathing heavily in sync as they try to collect themselves to the point of speaking once more.

"W-wow..." Braixen muttered as she caressed Greninja's chest. "That was..." She sat there as the entire scene flashed before her eyes. "Wow...~" She melted into Greninja's embrace.

"Y-yeah." He said, tightening his grasp around Braixen. "Wow."

"I'm surprised you kept your tongue in for all of that time." Braixen said, slowly swiveling her hips around. "You'd think it would fall out during all of that moving around. How do you do that?"

Greninja shrugged. "I dunno... Genetics possibly?"

"Ah..." Braixen said as she traced her finger in a circular pattern on Greninja's chest. "It's a real shame you didn't use it though." She blushed. "Just think about what you can do with a tongue like yours."

"Hehe yeah..." Greninja chuckled as a visualization brushed his mind. "Sounds interesting."

Braixen hummed as she moved her hips around some more. "Y'know..." She sat up, staring Greninja down with a mischievous smirk on her lips. "We don't have to wait to try some of those ideas."

Greninja returned her gaze with a pair of hungry eyes. "Oh really? Then lets get going."

Braixen leaned down and pecked the frogs lips. "This time..." She whispered. "Try to keep me on top. Hmmkay?"

Braixen trudged down the centers corridors to meet up with everyone for breakfast in the main lounge; her fur still slightly damp from the shower she took earlier to wake herself up. 'Damn...' she thought as she heard the voices of her companions grow louder and louder. 'Grennie sure took the tongue experimentation way further than I thought he would.' She stretched as she made her way into the main lounge approaching her two performing partners without gaining any sort of suspicion. 'It was soo fucking worth it though... I have never felt this refreshed in my life!'

She sat down next to Sylveon, the only other female pokemon she felt comfortable talking to at this point throughout their journey. She stretched more as a small yawn escaped her mouth.

"Oh!" Sylveon turned her head to Braixen. "Good morning Braixen!"

"Hey Sylve!" Braixen grunted as she finished her last stretch "How's it shakin?"

"Things have been alright... I've been making sure Pancham doesn't cause a stir while you were absent." Sylveon examined Braixen for a brief moment. "Speaking of which, what happened? You seem to be acting a bit... Different."

"What do you mean?" Braixen cocked her head to the side.

"What I mean is you're acting rather jovial this morning... N-Not that it's bad or anything! It's just... I have never seen you so content with everything..." Sylveon sniffed the air. "N-Not only that but you SMELL different too... Did... Anything happen?"

"Sylve..." Braixen blushed. "N-Now's not the time to-"

"Oh my Arceus." Sylveon stared at her with wide eyes, as if realization just hit her like a brick. "Who?"

"Who? Who what?"

"Who WAS it B!" Sylveon gave her a huge smile as she bounced up and down happily. "You can't HIDE this sort of thing from someone who has a decent sense of smell!"

"Sylve-"

"Who WAS it!?"

Braixen grunted. "Sylveon there is no way In hell that I'm telling."

"D'aww why not?"

"Because you just cant assume that I-"

"Hey Braixen!" Greninja jogged over to the two girls. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Braixen looked up and smiled at the frog ninja pokemon. "Oh, I slept like a rock." She said letting out another small yawn. "Though... another hour or two would of made it better."

"Hm. Is that so...? That's great to hear!" Greninja squatted down to Braixens height and pecked her on the head. "Talk to you later okay?"

Braixen gave him a wink. "You bet."

Greninja smiled as he stood back up and walked away. "See ya!"

Braixen waved at him before turning her attention back to Sylveon, who had the most flabbergasted look on her face. "S-Sylve?"

"That..." Sylveon said in awe. "That's fucking hot."


End file.
